


Beauty

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: I loved him, though I did not want to save him.His ugliness was his beauty.Long ago, I loved a certain man.
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Beauty

Long ago, I loved a certain man.

I loved him for how broken he was, how he struggled desperately for his ideals. I loved him for giving himself up to and for his ideals.

He was a ‘Hero of Justice’. That’s what he called himself. 

He was a monster, with a body made of swords. This was what others around him called him, thought of him.

Steel was his body, and fire was his blood.

Yet those hands would never hold anything.

I didn’t want to save him. I hadn’t even thought of it. 

I didn’t want to erase the tragedy that was him. I couldn’t erase him even if I tried.

At the end of his life, he wasn’t deemed a hero. He was deemed a criminal, and killed for his sins.

He had become a force of nature. The will of the world.

He wanted to become a hero who would save everyone.

Instead, he became a killing machine. He killed the few to save the many.

Once. Twice. Three times. Again and again and again.

He would kill to save.

It was then that the man realized what he had become and how flawed his ideals were.

I didn’t want to save him. 

Despite how ugly he had become, I found him beautiful.

I found his struggle, his despair, beautiful. 

\--Once, long ago, I loved a certain man. 

**Author's Note:**

> Need to finally ramble a little about my first love from this series.


End file.
